1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of reaction products of polyoxyalkylene polyamine and an aliphatic isocyanate.
2. Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to application Ser. No. 927,473 and Ser. No. 927,472 filed of even date.
3. Description of Related Publications
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,729; 4,444,910 and 4,433,067 concern elastomers prepared using a high molecular weight amine terminated polyether, an aromatic diamine chain extender and an aromatic polyisocyanate which may merely be a polyisocyanate or a quasi-prepolymer prepared from a polyol reacted with a polyisocyanate wherein some isocyanate groups are still left unreacted. Various patents have been applied for and received using the basic combination recited above as well as various mold release agents and other additives, for example, catalysts.
European Patent application No. 81,701A concerns reaction injection molded elastomers. The corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 443,444, filed 11/22/82, is the subject of interference proceedings with the '729, '910 and '067 patents referred to above (Interference Nos. 101,393; 101,394; and 101,395).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,941 discloses reaction injection molded polyurethanes prepared from a composition comprising (a) a relatively high molecular weight polyol, (b) a chain extender, and (c) a polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate improved by replacing a portion of the relatively high molecular weight polyol with an aminated or partially aminated polyoxyalkylene material
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,683 and 4,609,684 and application Ser. No. 747,527 filed 6/21/85 disclose or are concerned with quasi-prepolymers of aromatic isocyanates and amine-amides made by the reaction of a polyoxyalkylene polyamine and an isatoic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,743 discloses RIM elastomers made using amine initiated polyols. The examples disclose the use of quasi-prepolymers.
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,069 and 4,272,618 concern the curing of RIM polyurethane elastomers. In the Glossary of these patents, a "polyol" is defined as a di- or greater functionality high molecular weight alcohol or an amine terminated molecule composed of ether groups. In the discussion of chain extenders in these patents, amines, including aromatic diamines, are disclosed. However, the actual examples are of polyether polyurethanes using polyols (hydroxyl terminated) of high molecular weight. The chain extender, monoethanolamine, was used as a crosslinker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,444 discloses RIM elastomers made using a quasi-prepolymer of an aromatic polyisocyanate containing at least 30% of the high molecular weight polyether polyol.
Numerous publications disclose reactions of certain amines and isocyanates for use in elastomers and elsewhere. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,712 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,973.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,941 discloses RIM elastomers using both polyols and amine-terminated polyols. Quasi-prepolymers like those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,444 are recommended.
It is not believed that heretofore it was known to react polyoxyalkylene polyamines in less than stoichiometric amounts with polyisocyanates to form useful products.